Half Brothers
by Zaidee
Summary: Duo Maxwell is in a accident and loses his memories, the only thing he dose know is his age and first name. But then he's told he has a younger-half brother called Yusuke and moves to the live with him not know of the friends he's left behind. GW/YYH HeeroxDuo


_**Disclaimer: I don't own GW or YYH.**_

_**NOTES FOR THE FURTURE:**_

- For the purpose of this story Yusuke's mum lived on colony two until she was 15 when she had Duo. She then left him and moved to earth. 12 mouths later she had Yusuke. So Yusuke and Duo are only a year apart; Duo being 17 and Yusuke 16.

- Also, as far as I know, it is never noted from which parent Yusuke got the demon gene from so for the purpose of this story, Yusuke got the gene from his mum.

- Also I apologies for any bad spelling or grammar, it not my strongest point so, feel free to correct me if you see any.

**Half Brothers**

**Prologue**

The year is After Colony one-nine-seven, on the eve of Christmas. One year after the revolt that came after a year of peace. A boy with long chestnut braided hair and violet eyes is just leaving the shops on his way home with some last minute presents. He was just about to start up the car engine when is mobile went off, he cursed as he reached into his pocket for his phone and flicked it open to answer it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" was the first thing he heard, glad that he hadn't yet put it to his ear yet. He sighed before taking a breath.

"I'm on my way He-chan, I had a little trouble find a few last minute things and was just about to leave now when you rang. I'll be there in about twenty, if the others get there before me please tell them I'm sorry and that I'm on my way. Bye Herro!" He quickly took the phone from his ear; the last thing he heard was Herro screaming 'DUO!', before he flicked his phone shut ending the call. He sighed once more before reaching over and putting his phone in the clove compartment and starting the car.

'_One more victory to Duo for avoiding another He-chan ear bashing.' _Was his last thought before punched the air cheerfully and pulling out of the parking spot to head home.

* * *

Duo was half way home when it happened. He was at intersection, impatiently waiting for the lights to change to green so that he could get home in time. So when the light did finally change he didn't even think to cheek if someone might rush through. He realised to late that someone going the other way, came through on a red, he put his foot on the gas and tried to swerve out of the way but the other car was coming to fast, T-boning his car on the passenger side. The car rolled several times across the road before hitting a light post on the nature strip.

'_Shit! I'm sorry, He-chan. It looks like I might not be making it in time after all. I'm sorry...'_ were his last thoughts before he lost conciseness.

The meds arrived shortly after. Someone had carful removed Duo from his car and he was now laying on the ground a few meters from his car that was upside down in flames.

* * *

Duo gradually opened his eyes. He looked around a bit to take in his surroundings. '_Where am I?'_

Just then nurses entered the small room that Duo resined in.

"Oh, its so good to see that your finally awake dear. You-" She chirped cheerfully.

"I'm sorry to cut in Ma'am but where am I?" Duo asked, now focussed on the nurse.

"Why, you're at a hospital dear. Don't you know; you were in a car accident. Another diver went through a red and hit your car side on. Now as I was saying; could you please tell me who you are, you see we couldn't find any identification on you. While there had to have been some, it must have all been in the car and well, that went up in flames." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, I was hoping you could tell me. I only know that my first name is Duo and I'm 17. I can't remember anything else." He looked sad.

"Oh, I'll just go talk to the Doctor." She scribbled down some stuff on her clip board before leaving the room.

Duo sighed before turn his attention to the things on the other side of his window.

A few minuets later the same nurse returned with a Doctor.

"Is it true, young man; that you can't remember anything, aside from your first name and age?" Duo continued to stare out the window.

"Yes Sir. It is true, that is all I all able to remember." He turned to look at the two in the room. Doctor stood and thought for a while.

"Well, while it may not normaly sugest this but considering you are so young and we have no why of identifying you completely; that and by all ethicalness we can't just let you out with no play to go. Would you agree to allow us to take a blood sample and run it though the system? I'm sure that somewhere you'll have some family." He pleaded. It took Duo all of to seconds to agree, so the nurse and Doctor left only for the nurse to return a few seconds later with a container for a swab of Duo spit and leave once more.

* * *

Half a day later Duo was still staring out the window when the Doctor returned with a folder in hand.

"Young man, I have some great news for you!" If possible the doctor sounded more existed then Duo felt. "It turns out you have two relatives in the Kyoto region, a Mother by the name of Urameshi, Atsuko and a one year younger brother by the name of Urameshi, Yusuke." He closed the folder he had open.

"I still have a mother? And I have a little brother? But wait they live in Kyoto?" Duo was so excited.

"Yes, and I have taken the libratory of contacting them and the appropriate money has been sent. You are free to leave today, just going sign out at the desk and here is the money." Duo watched as the doctor remover all the cords and thing before hoping out of bed and slipping on some clothes that where handed to him. He then proceed to the door.


End file.
